


Expletive Not Deleted

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Vignette, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain 4-letter words are remarkably versatile in vulgar language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expletive Not Deleted

"Expletive Not Deleted"  
By Apple Cameron. October 2003.

Jack nearly slammed the antiquated-by-now-goddammit M-16 to the ground. "Fuck! The fucking fucker's fucking fucked!"

Teal'C cocked an eyebrow, which, according to Daniel Jackson in some of his off-base, ouzo-drinking, and therefore more inebriated moments, was Jaffa, Teal'C Dialect, for "is that a Tauri thing, or are you insane?". The first time Daniel revealed this linguistic mastery of The Brow of Teal'C, he had promptly hiccupped, gestured with (thus spilling most of) his drink, and finished, "again".

"How many parts of speech _was_ that, just now?"

O'Neill flashed his 'shut up before I break something _on purpose_ , Daniel' look. It was not all that distinguishable from his other 'shut up' looks, but The Brow of Teal'C wasn't the only mode of communication whose interpretation the members of SG-1 had mastered.

It had been a long day, so Daniel ignored it. "Really, Jack, 'fuck' _is_ a remarkably versatile word in vulgar usage. Verb, noun, adjective -- "

" _Daniel...._ "

The other man smirked. Carter walked off for a little perimeter inspection to keep from laughing at her superior to his face. Teal'C, brow in tow, followed.

"I'm gonna verb _you_ in about three seconds -- "

"Big words, Jack. Big words."


End file.
